buffy is who's kid?
by Astoria Dubrinsky
Summary: Buffy has come home to dady... oh Merlin. She show's the world in shades of grey. Who does she love? Loathe? Rated T for now


Summary: Buffy isn't who everyone thought she was, now after defeating the master and closing the Sunnydale hell mouth the truth is coming out and only one question remains. Who the hell is Eluxabeth Anne Riddle?

AN: when Buffy defeated the master it closed the hell mouth for good. She has always been able to do magic being trained by her mother and her two watchers all her life so that means… you guessed it Joyce has always known about the slayer hood, other wise everything in season one happened as planned. This is set in the summer between season one and two so Buffy would be sixteen. Joyce died from an aneurism shortly after. Dawn is like a toddler and the key isn't an issue right now. It's set post year 4 for HP, it ill be more than just a little OOC and AU.

AN2: On a side note there will be slight Angel bashing due to the fact that he leaves just after the masters defeat. Be fore warned were going to be exploring the softer side of the Dark side of the Hp verse, that includes Voldemort and even Bellatrix. It will also explore Buffy's darker nature. So enough of my pointless prattle on with the first chappie….

Oh PS I own nothing I'm just borrowing J.K and Josses play mates. Unless I could keep Bella Rodo and Buff?

JK & Joss: Absolutely not young lady. Now stop stalling and give the people the fist chapter.

Chapter 1

Buffy couldn't help but feel restless as she patrolled the nearest graveyard to her house. Giles was watching little Dawnie back there and with their mothers passing didn't want to go to awfully far. It weighed heavy on Buffy, as did everything from recent events. After her death at the masters hands she felt… different, her slayer strength had waned to where she was just about average, but her magic, that had a boost, she wasn't abnormally powerful but well, her power had expanded she could do things she couldn't before it wasn't anything huge she just didn't always need a wand now, though it was second nature to for it when she wasn't going for a stake. There was hardly any activity anymore and Buffy was lucky to get one vamp or demon a night, and right now she would kill to have a fairly busy night to vent some frustrations. Upon her mothers death she and Dawn where left in Giles custody until their god parents came to pick them up.

Buffy vaguely remembered them, she remembered that she was often mistaken as their biological daughter or Draco's twin sister when they where babies even if Drake was like three months older. She had to admit that she missed them a lot. She may be acting quite the flippant muggle girl but she was far from, her mother had been a pureblood and her father, well actually she didn't have the slightest clue who he was. Though her mother assured her it wasn't Snape. Thank Merlin for that! All she knew was that her father had loved her very, very much. A special potion gave them both another piece of him in Buffy's baby sister. Thinking of her Buffy headed home, hoping Uncle Lucy and Aunt Narci would come soon cause as much as she loved Giles she wanted to go home, to be welcomed back to the large extended family she had back in England. Giles was missing it to she could tell, only worry she had was Xander and Willow, hopefully they would understand why she wanted so desperately to go home, home was where the heart was after all. As she approached her home for the past few months she felt, something, it didn't feel demonic or even remotely threatening, it did however feel like the dark. Like Malfoy manor at midnight or Bogin and Burkes. It was all a darker grey to her and frankly it felt like home and when she opened her front door she knew why. In her living room where to people in long dark robes both elegant even in the way they stood. The man had long silvery white hair that she would recognize any way and the woman had a welcoming smile directed at her, before she even really thought about it she flung herself into the mans waiting arms.

" Hey uncle Lucy." She said as she hugged him tight before turning to the woman with equal zest. " Aunt Narci."

" I'm so sorry about your mother darling." Narcissa said hugging the girl that was like her own daughter tightly before letting go to look her over.

" Thank you. How long have you been here? When can we leave? Where is Draco? How is Draco? Did he come?" She asked never taking a breath, something she picked up from Willow. Her uncle gave a slight twitch of the lips which Buffy knew to him was a smile.

" Well my darling girl to answer your rather alarmingly rapid fired questions. We have only just arrived about ten minutes ago. Whenever your ready, the sooner the better I think your father is becoming impatient on seeing you alive and well as he is doing with your baby sister as we speak. Draco is at home waiting to see you. He is well excited to see you." He said with his infamous smirk firmly in place.

" Ohh that's good, I cant wait to say Drake, ill just go get my bags, everything else can wait." Buffy said rushing up the first five stairs before she stopped and turned back to her god parents. " Did you just say my father is waiting to see me?" Lucius grinned and nodded. Buffy returned the grin and dashed up stairs grabbing the first three bags she saw and bolted back down stairs after shrinking them down. " Ok I'm ready." She took hold of the arm he offered with a grin, the came the god-awful feeling of being squeezed through a tube. She idly wondered if this was what a milk shake felt like, when the sensation subsided she stumbled a bit only to be caught by her godfather. He gave her a slight smile before going to one knee after looking over her shoulder as did her aunt. Huh? That was weird Buffy turned her hand casually resting close to her wand ready to pull it if needed. What she saw made her stop short A man, if you would call him that had a giggling Dawn in her arms His red eyes swept over her with concern as if checking for injuries. For some reason Buffy Didn't fear this man, Dawn was giggling in his arms he was looking at her like she was precious gold or made of porcelain, that's when she knew. Meeting his eyes she searched their red depths she gave him a slight grin. " Hello Father."

" Hello Eluxabeth and welcome home…."

Buffy tilted her head to the side in wonder, she wasn't sure how to deal with this kind of situation. She had dealt with vampires and demons and bad witches, Ohh my, but this was totally new territory. She sheepishly looked around the room as her two year old sister clung to their father.

" Ummm I kinda don't know what to say. I've dreamed about this day for my whole life but of course I always thought my entrance would be a tad more graceful." The little blonde babbled out looking around the familiar room then looked down at her sandal clad feet her toes where painted an emerald green. She felt awkward just standing there. She risked a glance to her left and saw Giles looking at her in worry, what did she have some left over vamp dust on her clothes? She looked down, nope. " Err not really sure what to say here. Why is everyone on their knees? You're not some kind of evil demon over lord are you? Cause I got to say I'm a little worried I'd have to stake you. Which would totally suck, seeing as you're my father and all. Wait that would mean my god parents would be demons, I would've sensed that right off the bat. So debunked that theory so would you mind telling me who or forgive the rudeness what you are? You're not another homicidal wants Buffy dead so you can take over the world loony toon are you? I've so had enough of those to last me a life time." The onlookers didn't know what was creepier, the affection on their lords face or the fact that she had said all that without taking a single breath. The dark Lord looked at his daughter in wonder he should've known she would be the type to babble when she would baby babble at him for hours when she was a tot.

" My dear I am the dark Lord Voldemort your father. I entertain a few homicidal thoughts but never towards my children. You all may rise and leave us." He responded shifting Dawn in his arms. Buffy blushed, ehh gads she would have to watch the babble. She didn't know what to say exactly and sent Giles a pleading look as he left the room, but he just gave her a gentle smile and left chatting about the ministry with her god father. " You have dust in your hair dear." She brushed out her hair mumbling about vampires and their stupid after dust.

" Sooooo…" She trailed unsure what to say in a moment like this. " um not really sure what to say.


End file.
